


bump in the night

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Granit gets the arsenal squad to convince Olivier the hotel is haunted.





	bump in the night

“It looks...old” Olivier comments as the arsenal squad pull up outside their hotel for the night.

“I wonder if it’s haunted?” Granit asks with a gleam in his eye.

“Haunted? Well I suppose it could be…”

“I heard a few people have died here” Shkodran pops his head over the headrests, winking at Granit.

“What?!” Olivier looks terrified.

“Don’t worry, it’s only one night” Granit tries to reassure him.

The inside of the hotel isn’t too bad, it actually looks quite modern but Olivier’s still feeling on edge. 

His and Granit’s room is nice and they quickly get settled in before going back down for dinner.

“What was that?” Shkodran jumps.

“What?” Olivier asks.

“A shadow...it just walked past”

“A shadow? Was someone there?”

“Don’t think so”

“Hmm”

Olivier tries to concentrate on eating his dinner. It was a bit mean but Granit knew his boyfriend didn’t like anything to do with the supernatural so he’d roped in the whole squad to try and convince him the hotel was haunted.

Thankfully they don’t go overboard like Granit had thought they would and by the time they’re heading up to their rooms Olivier looks thoroughly creeped out. 

Granit’s just messing about on his phone when Olivier dive bombs onto the bed next to him.

“Its haunted!”

“What?” Granit asks, was their plan working?

“I saw something in the mirror!”

“Your face? Come on, you’re not that scary”

“Very funny, there was something there! I didn’t see it properly”

Granit shakes his head “Ok i’ll go and look”

Once he gets to the bathroom he realises the problem. There was the mirror in the bathroom and there was one on the back of the door, Olivier had probably seen a reflection of his reflection.

“Didn’t see anything” Granit says, walking back in.

“Really?”

“Yeah, there’s nothing there”

That’s when the tapping starts. Just quietly from the next room, so Shkodran and Mesut’s room. Granit smiles slightly as he watches Olivier’s eyes widen.

“I’m telling you it’s haunted!” Olivier looked terrified so Granit decides to stop it there and then.

“Ok guys that’s enough” He says banging on the wall. Sure enough the tapping stops soon after.

“It was a joke?”

“Yeah” Granit laughs “Your face was so funny”

Olivier pouts “I’m gonna have to get you back”

“I’d like to see you try, i fear nothing”

“Oh we’ll see”

 

That is until they’re lying in bed later. Granit hears something that sounds like footsteps, and then the bedroom door open. He dares to open his eyes but there’s no one there. It’s only when the door slams he sits bolt upright.

“Oli!” He near enough shouts.

“What?”

“It’s haunted”

“I know, it’s haunted, you played a joke but now i want to sleep”

“No! It’s actually haunted! The door slammed”

“I didn’t hear anything, go to sleep”

“But…”

“Goodnight Granit”

Granit lies back down and prays he’s not brutally murdered by a ghost.


End file.
